What He Needs The Most
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: On a cold winters night, Hiccup became very sick. When Stoick arrived home, he fears for his son's life. So, he does everything he can to bring Hiccup back to health.


It was a very cold day at Berk. Snow almost covered the village and no one moved a muscle because it was so cold. Not for the dragons, though. They help the village get warm and cozy at night.

The warmest house here is where Hiccup and his dragon lives. Toothless always keeps the fire going every night to keep him and his rider warm.

One night, something unexpectedly happens to Hiccup. He didn't know it happened when he was drawing dragons.

When he's finished drawing Toothless, he showed his dragon the picture. "What do you think, bud?" asked Hiccup as he puts down the picture so his dragon can see it. Toothless looked at the picture and sniffs it. He likes it.

Toothless nuzzled the picture close to him and pretty much wrinkles it. "Glad you like it. I drew it just for you, Toothless." said Hiccup as he patted his head. Toothless purred as he was being pet.

Hiccup laughed with the dragon until he unexpectedly starts coughing. He steps away from Toothless and continues coughing so he won't get sick. His face starts to become really red as he covers his mouth. Toothless starts to become worried about the boy becoming sick.

He nuzzled him as he was about to fall over. He mewed at him by telling him if he's alright. "I'm okay, bud. I just don't know why I'm coughing like this and I think I have a temperature." Hiccup replied as he touches his warm forehead when he starts to feel dizzy again.

Toothless became too worried and scared for Hiccup's life. So, he rushed outside to get the boy's father to get him cured. "Toothless, come back!" Hiccup shouted as he followed his dragon to the freezing night.

As he still hears his rider calling him, Toothless made it to the Great Hall where Stoick is. He scratches the door and roared loudly so someone can let him in.

Inside, Stoick was with his old friend Gobber laughing. "That's the best joke I've ever heard in forever!" said Stoick. "I know, right? I like making jokes." said Gobber as he drank his whole mug of beer and fell off his seat.

Stoick laughed at his friend until he hears banging on the entrance door and roaring. He was curious about it and went towards it. When he opened the door, he saw Toothless in front of him.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?" he asked. Toothless mewed at the chief as he's telling him that Hiccup's not feeling well. Stoick doesn't understand him what he's saying. "Wheres Hiccup?" he asked.

Toothless grew impatient on the chief and grabbed his hand with his jaw. "Toothless, let go of me!" Stoick ordered, but the dragon didn't listen and starts dragging him to Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Hiccup is trying to find Toothless on the cold night. "Just don't know why he runs off like that." he asked himself as he starts coughing again and shivers from the cold. He moaned as he starts to feel bad. He feels like he's going to be sick and his legs are hurting him.

Hiccup feels like he can't walk anymore and starts to lose consciousness. The cold is making him worse. It made him collapse to the snowy ground and passed out.

When Stoick and Toothless were almost there at the house until they saw an unconscious body almost covered in snow. "Who's that?" asked Stoick as he wnet towards the body and wiped the snow off of him. It's revealed to be...

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouted as he picked up his son and holds him tight. Hiccup looked very pale when he was being held by his father.

Stoick touched his son's forehead and it was burning hot. "Oh no." he muttered. He stands up with Hiccup in his arms and said to Toothless, "We need to get him inside otherwise he'll freeze to death." They went home as soon as possible. A. S. A. P.

When they got home, Hiccup was placed near the fireplace so he can be warm. He was also covered with lots of blankets and is wearing pajamas.

Stoick was beside the boy to check if he's alright. Hiccup whimpered a little but as he began to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he let's out a small cry.

"It's okay, Hiccup. It's okay." Stoick soothed as he pressed his hand against his son's forehead to calm him down. "Dad?" asked Hiccup. "Hey son. Are you okay? Toothless was telling me you're not feeling well." Stoick said.

"I guess he's right. I started to feel bad when I drew Toothless. I was coughing really bad and starts to shiver a bit. Not from the cold though. Toothless was worried about me and ran off. I was following him to see where he's going. When I got outside, I got worse. I collapsed right away." Hiccup explained.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I didn't know you're sick." said Stoick. "I shouldn't be sick. Vikings aren't supposed to be." said Hiccup. Stoick couldn't believe on what Hiccup just said. "Oh, Hiccup. why would you say that?" he asked the boy.

"I thought you said Vikings are not supposed to be weak. Being sick is weak and it kills you." said Hiccup in tears. Stoick wraps his arms around the boy and cradles him in his arms. "Hiccup, being sick is a bad thing. Vikings can be sick too. Theres nothing you could do about it. It just happens." he said.

Hiccup silently begins to cry when his tears fall on his father's shirt. When Stoick felt drops on his shirt and notices Hiccup is crying. "Hiccup, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm gonna die." Hiccup cried.

"You're not going to die, Hiccup. You'll feel better, you'll see. I'll take care of you." Stoick promised his son.

Hiccup is still crying. "Shhh." Stoick soothed as he rubbed his back to calm him down.

For a while now, Hiccup stops crying and fell asleep in his father's arms. Stoick was happy that his son is sleeping peacefully. He needs it.

Stoick then puts Hiccup to his bed and puts a blanket on him. He kisses him on the forehead just to say goodnight. Toothless came in so he can sleep too. "Hope you feel better tomorrow, Hiccup." Stoick said as he leaves his son's room.

A few hours later, Stoick could hear Hiccup's cries from the other side of the house. He got up and went to check on him.

When he did, he sees Hiccup throwing up all over the place. Hiccup was holding his stomach as he throws up all over the floor and cries in pain. Stoick lights up a candle so he can see.

"What happened?" he asked the boy. "It's hurting me, Dad. MAKE IT STOP!" Hiccup cried. Stoick went over and cradles his son again. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Hiccup. I didn't know you're that sick." he soothed. "I didn't know either. I thought just had a fever and that's it." said Hiccup.

Stoick gave his son a check up to see what's making him sick. He has a high fever, he's coughing, throwing up, and very pale. "I think you have some type of a flu, son. Many Vikings get the flu a lot this time of the year." Stoick explained.

Hiccup whimpered as he holds himself. "Oh gods. Why does everything bad happen to me these days? Am I doing something wrong that the gods are punishing me because of it?" he said.

"You're not doing anything bad, Hiccup. You just got to be careful on what's gonna happen to you." Stoick said, calming down his boy. Hiccup holds his head like his head hurts. "I guess you need more rest." Stoick picks up Hiccup and carries him to the living room.

He lays him down on the couch where the fire is. Hiccup was whimpering again and holds his stomach. "Are you going to throw up again?" asked Stoick. Hiccup nodded yes and his dad quickly brings a bucket where he vomits.

Hiccup threw up right after the bucket came to him. Stoick rubs his back to soothe him. When he's done, Hiccup wipes off the vomit on his lips and shakes again. "You poor thing." said Stoick as he brushes his son's hair. Hiccup enjoyed his father's touch.

"Do you have any medicine in the house?" asked Hiccup. "I'll check." said Stoick as he went to a cabinet to check if he has any medicine left from a while back. Luckily, he still has it, but not enough left. Just a few leaves that's in there. Well, Hiccup doesn't need a lot of them so he can feel better. Just one at a time.

He got some water to heat up and put the leaf in to make the medicine. "Is that my medicine?" asked Hiccup. "Yep. This will make you feel better in no time." said Stoick as he poured some on a cup and gives it to Hiccup.

"Careful. It's hot." Stoick warned. Hiccup blows the heat away and takes a sip. He didn't like the taste of it. "I know it tastes bad, but you gotta drink it." said Stoick.

Trying to ignore the taste, Hiccup drinks all of the medicine. Then, he sticks his tongue out to get the horrible taste out.

"Thank you for drinking the medicine. I might give you a bath so you can be clean while you sleep." said Stoick as he got a lot of water and pours it all over a huge bucket.

Hiccup takes off his clothes and hops in. He scrubs all of the filth off of him and feels relaxed. "Bathes are really good for you when you get sick. Gets rid all of the bad stuff." said Stoick. Hiccup laughed.

While Hiccup was bathing, Stoick went to his room and cleaned up all of the vomit from earlier. He mopped the floor and sends it to the bucket. Then, he pours it all outside. The floor was still wet and it kinda smells.

Hiccup got out of his bath and dries himself with a towel. "You're feeling any better?" asked Stoick as he came down the stairs after cleaning his room. "A bit. I feel kinda tried." Hiccup replied as he yawns.

Stoick brought his son some pajamas to be nice and cozy. "I just cleaned your room upstairs. So, that means you have to sleep here for tonight. Don't worry, the fire will keep you warm all night." he said to his son. Hiccup understands what his father meant.

"Sorry I woke you up." he said. "It's not your fault, son. When you get sick, I take care of you. That's what fathers do." said Stoick. Hiccup smiled. "You're a really good father. You're always there for me when I needed you the most." he said to his father.

Stoick went to his son and hugged him. "You're right. Because I love you." he said. "I love you too dad." said Hiccup as he wraps his arms around his father's neck.

Toothless watches a father and son embrace. He went towards them and tackled them.

Everyone fell to the floor and laughed. "Toothless!" Hiccup complained. "Get off of us!" said Stoick. Toothless got off of them and he acts like a dog by wagging his tail.

"You are one silly dragon, you know that?" asked Hiccup. Toothless sneezed a little bit. Hiccup laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." said Stoick as he covers Hiccup with a blanket as he lays down. "I think I feel better now." said Hiccup. Stoick smiled at his son and said, "Good."

Toothless kept the fire going and lays down next to his rider. He yawned loudly and fell asleep.

Stoick strokes his son's hair and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better, son." "Thanks. I'll bet I'm out of bed tomorrow." said Hiccup. "Well, it could take a while to be completely heathy from a terrible illness." said Stoick.

Hiccup sighed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Stoick promised.

"Goodnight, dad." said Hiccup. Stoick kissed his son's forehead one more time before he sleeps. "Goodnight Hiccup. Sweet dreams." he said as he leaves the room.

Before he leaves, he takes one last look at his boy closing his eyes, being warm and cozy for the night by the fire. He'll heal just fine.

The next morning, Stoick sees Hiccup flying Toothless early. He was better already. That medicine sure worked for him.

Hiccup has a lot of happy stuff that's happening to him in his life. Some of them are pretty harsh. There are some stuff he needs in his life.

What he needs the most is love.


End file.
